


Time Stands Still

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Simon Lewis, Gay Raphael Santiago, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Raphael, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: “Always figured you'd turn up again sooner or later. Didn't expect it to take this long, to be honest.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever attempt at writing any shadowhunters fic

Raphael is still pretty young compared to other vampires, he's just a little over a hundred years old. He still remembers what his mother smelled like and her smile, he still remembers his friends, he remembers what it was like to be alive. He hasn't quite lost his humanity like many vampires end up doing. Raphael still feels the loss of his old life and the pain it caused him when everyone he loved grew old and died while he stayed young. 

 

It's easy to tell why he hasn't been able to bring himself to get really close to anyone besides Magnus and a handful of vampires. Older creatures have told him he probably won't be able to for at least another hundred years but when he gets really old he'll grow distant once more. Raphael didn't mean to fall for the young vampire, Simon, he didn't even see it coming but somehow he got attached. Raphael allowed himself to get close to Simon when he didn't get close to anyone but then Simon betrayed him and then left him.

 

“Always figured you'd turn up again sooner or later. Didn't expect it to take this long, to be honest.” Raphael had said without turning around when he had sensed simon standing behind him. Simon used to find it exciting that Raphael always knew where he was but it had been years since then, Simon probably had learned how to do that too. Raphael had lied though, he wasn't sure if he would ever see Simon again. It had been almost fifty years since he last saw him and had pretty much given up hope of ever seeing him again.

 

“I wasn't sure if I was going to come back.” Simon said quietly and Raphael allowed himself a moment to compose himself before replying, god how he had missed Simon’s voice.

 

“Why did you then? There's nothing here for you, Clary moved on a long time ago, your mother is so old who knows if she remembers you, and your sister left town after getting married about forty years ago.” 

 

“How do you know that?” Simon asked confused and Raphael cussed himself out in spainish in his head. He hadn't meant to reveal to Simon he had been keeping an eye on his loved ones.

 

“Why did you come back Simon?” Raphael asked again finally turning away from the window to face Simon. Raphael felt himself take a breath when he saw Simon even though he no longer required air. Simon looked just the same as he did when Raphael last saw him, he didn't know why he thought he wouldn't but it still surprised him.

 

“Honestly I'm not sure. I've been talking with Magnus off and on and he mentioned something about you a few weeks ago and I don't know I guess I missed you so I came back.” Simon said and Raphael swore he felt his dead heart skip a beat.

 

“Ah Magnus did he tell you he found a spell to stop Alec from aging?” Raphael asked waving his hand toward a chair as an indication for Simon to have a seat and once he did Raphael sat across from him and crossed his legs. Simon looked uncomfortable which was what Raphael wanted.

 

“He did, he also told me that you missed me.” Simon said unsure.

 

“You know Magnus, he always exaggerates I simply made a comment wondering what you were up to.” Raphael lied. He decided he was going to kill Magnus, this taught him for being honest with the warlock.

 

“Raphael I already told you I missed you too. I often thought about you these last couple of decades but was unsure if you would welcome my return.”

 

“Like you have ever cared if your presence was wanted.” Raphael said knowing it would hurt Simon. He knew how Simon was insecure about being wanted but just didn't show it. He wanted to hurt Simon like how Simon had hurt him but when he saw Simon’s face after he said it he instantly felt guilty.

 

“I'm sorry for leaving you, I honestly didn't think you would care. If anything I thought you would be glad to be rid of me. If I knew how you felt I promise you I would never have left. Give me a second chance, I can't promise I'll never hurt you but I can promise that I'll never intentionally hurt you and I can promise I will never leave you again. Go on a date with me, I mean if you want to that is. Just give me another chance, please Raphael.” Simon begged and Raphael could see how truthful and honest Simon was being, he never really could hide his emotions or lie very well to begin with.

Against his better judgment Raphael smiled and said “I'd love to go on a date with you Simon.” And Simon smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! [murdocks-matthew](http://murdocks-matthew.tumblr.com/) I accept prompts.


End file.
